Albert and the Angel
by Charlottewrites
Summary: Albert does not know what he is doing. It is not good he has become a serial killer. He is collecting female victims. His wife is tired of him. He is a middle aged little bald guy. Then he is plagued by spirits that taunt and haunt him. He is lost to anything good now.


Albert Sees the Angel

It had been a few years since he had started his killing spree. Women still fascinated him but in a different way. He knew they would be sorry soon.

He knew there was a show about catching criminals. It was hard murdering so many girls without being caught. He saw them as being his girls, only dead. They were his forever now.

He dragged his latest across the basement floor as he admired her bright red hair. Her body was youthful in its prime. He had noticed her and taken advantage of her as a person.

He sighed as he noticed the Angel Gabriel coming at him with an indignant stare. He tried to fend him off as the angel followed and motioned at him. He thought ignoring it was best. The angel had a golden glow all over. His sword was antique shiny and pointed.

Then in a triumph the angel took his sword and swung it at Albert's throat. It failed for then. He missed and it went through him. As Albert continued back up the stairs the angel followed at a steady pace increasing in its urgency.

Upstairs the landlord knocked. "What are you doing up here a flood." he inquired.

"The kid was just taking a bath." Albert stated. "Leave me alone." He noticed the Angel Gabriel going into a closet. Then he went to see about dinner.

The angel came out and began taking swipes at him with the sword. Albert tried to get out of the way. He was really at his wits end and now his wife was back. What a day! He was tired, really beat. He felt no guilt. They all had it in for him. He had a job too

Coming in in a swooping movement Alicia began yelling commands. He had not remembered to take the garbage out again. "Take it out Albert." she yelled in her fiendish voice.

They were on TV with the news talking about the latest girl being taken out in a ghastly way. Albert wondered if he should tone it down. The expert thought it was a guy who lived i his mother's basement. It used to be. That is as if he could ever forget that. "Take it out Albert. You had better." she yelled his snarky wife. She was more than a match for him. Sometimes he was afraid for his life.

He had considered another murder for her but it was too risky. Planning, planning and a plan was needed.

As soon as his wife went out again after he had helped her with the dishes, he was free to watch TV. He hoped.

The spirits lurked about the front room waiting for their chance. Then they began to dance about jumping up and down together. They smirked in a lurid manner.

He glanced out the window. His wife was outside under the trees staring at the hot guy neighbor with his shirt off. He did approach her and they began talking in a friendly manner. The guys black hair glistened in the dusk and his tan shone.

Back inside his wife screamed at him, "What are you doing just watching TV Albert?" Albert considered his plight. What had happened to his life?

He decided to lay low for awhile. Just then his little son came home. His wife was yelling the boy would be a good for nothing like his father.

Alicia came in to the living room to sit next to him. She was more relaxed now and talking about the neighbor's new car. The angel came over to sit beside her.

Albert felt as if something was behind him. He turned around and a small devil jumped at him. You had to watch for them.

Albert felt secure no one would find the girls in the soundproof room downstairs in the basement. He hoped the waitress would not make too much out of seeing him with the redhead girl. He had carefully brushed off any red hairs. Act normal, he thought.

How many were they? Seven? No, there were really ten now. Boy would they be surprised. A spirit began pushing his drink off the table. He caught it. The ghost or invisible spirit pushed it over the edge. He sat there in the dark in frustration. His wife was just asking for it. Still there was the guilt.

They were on TV again talking about the murders. It was about how he was evil and a coward that struck out to attempt to prove his manhood. She was someone's daughter. People were going out to search for her. It was all so disappointing to him. It was not easy to take them.

Someone had seen a little balding man in the area. There was a picture of the pretty redhead. He wondered if he should get a hair product.

He tried to get a night's sleep tossing and turning - the guilt.

He heard the song from Snow White Disney. Snow White in his imagination held her finger out at him in disgust. He was disgusted a bit with himself. It was too late now.

Then he heard that his wife had found the key to the basement room that his mother had left. She had given it to his son so he and his friends could go down there. They began running down the stairs to the basement with glee. Laughing they opened the door. Then there was silence and later a scream and much later a loss of hope.


End file.
